


Jealousy, Thy Name Is Keith

by yakisobs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), gay disaster lance, give me an actual tag for gay disaster lance too smh, implied adashi, smoochtober, sweet boy hunk makes an appearance tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisobs/pseuds/yakisobs
Summary: Lance is always kissing people. After all, heisan expansive person.The problem at hand is that Lance is, in fact, not kissing him.Ever.And Keith is totally not pouting and absolutely not feeling left out or even jealous either, because he just doesn’t do that.Except he totally does.He totally wants Lance to give kisses to him too,what the hell.





	Jealousy, Thy Name Is Keith

Lance is always kissing people.  
After all, he _is _an expansive person: he’s always hugging others, laying his head on somebody else’s shoulder when they’re all watching an old altean movie together on their so-called movie night, leaning into someone during boring meeting sessions when he’s feeling sleepy; so it’s pretty normal, Keith guesses, that he’s also kissing people pretty often.__  
He has an habit of kissing Hunk on the cheek, like every time he cooks _pastelitos _for him, his favorite food back on Earth (which are very good, Keith can confirm since Lance insisted on making him taste them), he kisses Pidge on the forehead when she doesn’t stop working on her nerd stuff, as he calls it, for hours and tells her to go to bed and rest, he kisses Allura’s hand when he tries to flirt with her and he even kissed Shiro on both cheeks once, on the day of his birthday, face dusted pink with embarrassment. He had insisted they needed to celebrate their birthdays even if they were wandering around in space, even if they pretty much had lost track of time on Earth and didn’t even know how many days, months or even years had passed since they left, Lance still made them celebrate it on different random days.__  
Keith didn’t mind, he didn’t get to celebrate a birthday party where he was completely happy since Shiro was said to have gone missing on the Kerberos mission.  
Adam was always there for him though, Keith will always be grateful to him for that, for not giving up on him when he surely was feeling heartbroken, too. 

_____ _

_____ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The problem at hand is that Lance is, in fact, not kissing _him._ _ _ _ ___

_Ever._

And Keith is totally not pouting and absolutely not feeling left out or even jealous either, because he just doesn’t do that. 

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__

Except he totally does. He totally wants Lance to give kisses to him too, _what the hell._

_____ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And so one day, he finally snaps, the sound of Lance’s lips smacking against Hunk’s cheek almost echoing in his ears. 

“Why do you feel the need to go around kissing people all day?!” he blurts out. Lance and Hunk both turn to look at him, startled.  
“... What?” Lance asks, bewildered. “Hey, why do you care about what I–” he quickly recovers and argues back, eyebrows furrowed. A light bulb finally seems to lit up inside his head, a smirk forming on his lips. “Why, are you jealous, mullet?”  
Keith’s pout grows bigger the longer he stares at his infuriatingly pretty smile. “Me?!” he points a finger to himself with wide, shocked eyes. “Why would I–“ he stops in the middle of his words. 

_______________Why lie?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He seriously wants to know what he did to make Lance act different towards him. They were friends, weren’t they? They had started talking with each other without fighting for a while now, laughing and joking together like old friends, supporting each other.  
He lowers his hands and clenches his fists. “And what if I was?”  
Lance almost jumps off his feet, shocked as a blush starts coloring his cheeks with a deep red.  
“Why am I the only one you don’t wanna kiss?”  
“Uhh” Hunk stammers, nervous. “These here definitely look like they need some nice baking! So I... umh...” he says, fidgeting. “I’ll go now! See ya later!” he announces before literally bolting out of the room.  
Keith and Lance stare at each other for interminable seconds, completely silent.  
Lance clears his throat. “Y-you know it’s not just you... there’s Coran too...” he murmurs, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other.  
“Are you joking?” Keith asks, incredulous.  
“I-I...” Lance stutters, flushing even more. “Do you seriously want me to kiss you?” he says. He sounds a little breathless, Keith notices, but can’t figure out why exactly.  
“I mean, yes!” Keith says, feeling his own cheeks starting to warm up. “But only if you want to. I don’t want you to kiss me just because I–“  
“I’m gonna kiss you” Lance says, a determined look on his flushed face. “Right now”  
“Right now?” Keith sharply inhales, face positively burning up now.  
“Yes” he nods, coming closer. “Do you want to?”  
Keith can’t stop looking right into his blue irises. “Yes”  
Lance nods again, determined look still set in his eyes as he shortens the distance between them. Keith closes his eyes right before Lance takes his face in both of his hands.  
“G-Gonna kiss you, alright?” he says, voice higher than an octave. Keith only nods, not thrusting his voice not to tremble.  
Then Lance smushes their mouths together.  
The contact lasts just a few seconds but Keith feels like he just touched the sky with a finger; he feels weightless, like he’s flying without wings: Lance is kissing him, he’s kissing Lance and his lips are _so soft and warm._  
Lance leans back a little, eyelashes fluttering open. “A-Are you happy now?”  
Keith opens his eyes slowly, directing an impossibly soft look at Lance, his fingers coming to wrap gently against Lance’s hands still holding his red face, kissed lips curving in a sweet smile. 

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

“Yes,” he whispers. “I’m happy” 

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

Lance does this little, choked sound, becomes so red it’s actually starting to concern Keith, and drops his hands off his face as lets his head rest on Keith’s shoulder like a dead weight.  
“Eh? Lance, are you okay?” Keith asks, beginning to worry.  
“Ugh shut up, pretty boy” he mutters, face still pressed against Keith’s shoulder.  
Keith’s eyes widen and he smiles once more, giddy with happiness. 

__

_____ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!  
> This is the third fic i wrote for smoochtober (day 6: _friendly smooch _) created by @negaverse_queer. I posted this one too on my side account on twitter (@ftklance).__  
>  I decided to group all of the fics I wrote for smoochtober in a collection so everything feels a bit more organised now!  
> I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you want!!


End file.
